


Celebrity Status

by Killerkitty1233



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerkitty1233/pseuds/Killerkitty1233
Summary: Patton Cloud had always dreamt of being in a band. He plays something nobody would expect: an electric guitar. When he gets an idea, he normally does it, but when it comes to making a band, he doesn't know how to. When a band club opens in his highschool, run by a boy named Virgil Raevin, he sees at as an opportunity and goes for it. What happens next?Inspired by: Marianas Trench for the main part of the story.





	Celebrity Status

{Patton's POV}

I look at the large school. My oversized blue sweater blows in the wind as cars pass by me and park in the school's parking lot. I inhale and open the school doors and go in. The chatter and shouting fill my ears as I skip to my locker. Oh! How rude of me. My name is Patton Cloud, and I'm starting my second year of high school!

My phone dings. I reach and get it out of my back pocket. 'It's Vi!' I smile. 'Good luck with your second year, PC. Kinda sucks now that we can't talk all the time.' My eyes scan the text. I reply. 'Yeah, well. Everyone has to go to school at one point and time. But if you ever have a panic attack, let me know, okay? I've got to now, Vi. Talk to you after school! Bye kiddo!' I send it.

I put my phone back in my pocket and continue to walk to my locker. There are two people beside the locker next to mine. I look over and see a boy with dark purple hair, a Fall Out Boy hoodie and black jeans and the boy next to him is wearing a black T-shirt and a tie, and beige khakis. I look back to my locker and put in the combination to unlock it. My best friend Roman runs over to me. I look at him. "Are you okay, kiddo?" I ask my red-dyed haired friend. He nods and stops panting.

"Do you know if there's gonna be a theatre club this year, Padré?" He asks after he catches his breath. "Hmm.. I'm not sure. You might be able to ask around though!" I say and turn around to face him. He's wearing a Hamilton the Musical shirt under his tan, red and white letterman jacket. Him and his love for musicals. I smile as he rambles off about how there should be a theatre club this year. "And I mean sure, it's not required but you have got to have one for a good school-" the bell rings in the middle of his sentence. "Sorry, Pat, but I've gotta run! I need to meet up with Remy and Picani to walk to Math class! See ya, Padré!" He says and runs off. I shake my head fondly and start to walk down to physics.

~{after classes}~

The dismissal bell rings. The final class for the day just ended. I skip to my locker to grab my stuff and leave. Just then the boy with the purple hair bumps into me. We both fall, me falling with an 'omf!' and the plum haired boy falling with just a thud. "Oh I'm so sorry kiddo! I wasn't watching where I was going!" I say and get up to help him. "Um.. It's fine I guess." He says without looking up and he starts to dust himself off. He looks up at me and my extended hand. He looks confused. "What? Don't you want me to help?" I ask, smiling. He sighs and grabs my hand and I pull him up. "Thanks." He says in a monotone voice. "No problem, kiddo! Now I've got to get going, see you later!" I say and skip out the door. I could've sworn I heard him say something like "He sounds like.. Nevermind." but that could just be me! I hope we can be friends someday!

{Hello my kittens, and thank you for reading this story! I was inspired by Marianas Trench with their song Celebrity Status! I hope you liked this and I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!}


End file.
